The Wedding Belle
by RicaIsReg
Summary: Sometimes the perfect wedding that you’ve been waiting for wasn’t always meant for you.AU


_A/N: Greetings readers! I am pretty skeptical about this fanfic to be honest with you! It's my first time to actually publish on the net a multi- chapter story. I'm all the more excited to post this because this would be my second story! Hope that you had as much fun reading it as I had writing it!_

_The attic was small, __my dress was big and dusty, we were standing on a makeshift stage made of old boxes and our rings were strawberry flavored Ring Pops; however, that was the best wedding I've ever had._

_It was just a quaint little ceremony; only our teddy bears and action figures were invited. I was walking on an aisle composed of toilet paper, and I kept on tripping over my mom's wedding dress. But I didn't care, because I knew that I would be marrying the man that I loved and embarking on a journey that would hopefully last a lifetime, even if it was just pretend._

_He was wearing my dad's tuxedo, and although the arms length of the jacket was longer than his legs and the pants kept on falling down no matter how tight the belt_ _was, it suited him perfectly. And even if our vows mainly consisted of "I love you more than this Ring Pop," we knew that our words were true, the most honest vows, even until now, those were the most beautiful words any man could say to their wife- to- be._

_Our first kiss was on the cheek, because we both didn't want to get cooties; our reception was in the kitchen and our menu consisted of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies and milk. That was my perfect wedding day; I wouldn't want it any other way._

_Who would believe that after nineteen years three months and twenty- six days, I would be standing here, on this altar, with the same man from all those years ago, ready to begin a journey of love, hope, and togetherness with him. That is why I--"_

_Knock. Knock._

_Who in the world is bothering me at this hour? _I stare up from the computer screen as the door opens slightly. Waves of blonde hair suddenly appear as a petite figure suddenly comes out from behind the door. She starts heading towards my desk looking rather peeved, with a wireless phone in one hand and a clip folder in the other. _I bet it's another call from __**her.**_

"Sorry to intrude, Miss Anders, but Bridezilla's been on the phone for the past fifteen minutes screeching something about her reception speech, or something like that--"she says as she hands me the phone, "--and Mae's been asking if it was the Royal icing or the Ganache you wanted for the four- tiered cake for the Beecher- Stone wedding." She said, reading it off from her clipboard. _Oh great, more pointless junk that suddenly pops up and ruins the moment. Just breathe, Kori. Breathe. Inhale. Exhale. Okay, I'm fine for now._

"Alright, **I** will deal with Bridezilla, and please tell Mae that it is neither. The icing for the wedding cake is buttercream on the inside with a nice Fontaine finish. If that is all, you may leave now, Terra," I try to say nonchalantly as I hold onto the screaming phone. I slowly place it near my ear, praying to the gods for a moment to spare myself from any more of Bridezilla's tantrums.

"-- bouncing potatoes! And let it be clear to you that if there is even a smudge of a grammatical error in it, then so help me God I will curse you--"_God, does she ever shut up?_

"And a good day to you, too, Jinx; it seems that you're in a good mood today." _See? That wasn't so bad._

"Oh, hey, Kori; just wanted to check if the speech would be finished soon."

"Yeah, actually, it's almost done; I just have to finish it off, then I'll send it to you in no time."

"Great! Just send it to me ASAP; toodles!"

"Bye—. " _Unbelievable, she hung up on me! Well, you can't expect the Bridezilla of the Year to be considerate, can you?_ I heave a sigh of relief. _I guess it's time to get back to work. Oh the joy of working for over- indulged socialites whom I recognize as my friends, most of the time. _I return my focus back to the computer screen and stare at it. _Now, where was I? Oh, right, I was creating a speech based on __**my childhood memories**__ for Bridezilla, to claim as her own, which will be read aloud to a large audience at the reception, in the spacious Grand Ballroom of the Palace hotel, where they will laugh heartily as they sip on flutes of Bruno Paillard Rosѐ champagne._ I start moving my head a little closer to the screen, as I place my hands on the notepad as I begin to type.

_That is why I__, Nicole Diaz, am willingly taking, Wally West, to be my husband._


End file.
